


Narcissist

by GemBloomWrites



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemBloomWrites/pseuds/GemBloomWrites
Summary: You try and comfort Adam after All Out by hitting him with a dose of truth.
Relationships: Adam Page/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I would like to put a short warning here that this work does not paint Kenny Omega in good light. I would like to preface this by saying this work has no bearing on the real life person but the character of Omega portrayed in the realms of Kayfabe. 
> 
> I take requests both here and on Tumblr @GemBloomWrites. Thank you
> 
> -Gem.

You wished you had done something more before all this. Maybe if you had explained to him better, that you foresaw what type of person Kenny Omega really is, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be here. However as you saw him being dragged into the trainer’s room, kicking and repeating ‘he’s fine’ over and over again, you know that he would have been too stubborn to have taken what you might have said.

You stood up from your chair in the room and walked over him. Placing a gentle hand on his face made him stop in his trails and look at you, “Adam please, let them check you.” He grunted and looked down, gentle blonde curls shielding his face, “I’m fine.” He shifted his weight onto the one of the officials holding him up. Sighing, you began to place your frame under one of his arms replacing the other official. You looked to the doctor who was in the corner of the room, “Can you guys give us a minute.” The doctor was less than pleased, sparing a look to Adam and released a breath, “Mr. Page needs to be checked for injuries, the fact that he can barely walk unassisted right now is worrying.” Adam squeezed your shoulder and tried to walk forward. Both you and the official helped him towards the examination table, “I said I’m fine,” he groaned, “Just leave me be.” You turned and gave the doctor a pleading face, they sighed and moved to the door with the officials, “You have a couple of minutes while I check on other talent.” You gave them a smile as thanks and sat down beside Adam.

You place a light hand on his shoulder, careful not to aggravate any possible injuries, “Hey Cowboy, how are you feeling?” Adam didn’t respond for a moment, seemingly more content to stare holes into the floor, then gave a dry chuckle, “I feel like I’ve been through the damn ringer and I have nothin’ to show for it.” You started rubbing circles in his shoulder thinking of what to say. Moments passed in silence before the sound of a sniffle cut through it. You turned to Adam, watching him put his face into his hands. A wave of sadness coursed through you as you pulled him slowly towards you and cradled him in your arms. Adam tensed for a moment, a last moment of stubbornness before he relaxed into your touch and put his head onto your shoulder. “It’s not your fault Adam,” you whispered, “That’s just the nature of this business. I know you fought your hardest to keep those titles, you did absolutely everything you could have.” Adam shifted a little in this position and stayed silent. You began rubbing circles in his hair trying to soothe his said soul. 

“It wasn’t just the titles I lost.”

This jarred you out of the quiet moment, and gulped. You had been dreading this for months, the moment the penny dropped and everything hit the fan. You moved your hands around Adam’s head and lifted his face to look at you, “Listen to me,” you pleaded, “Kenny Omega is a narcissist. He has an ego the size of China and for the last while you were feeding it. For sometime he made you feel special, like you were the only person that mattered to him. I am really sorry to say this but that was because you were useful to him and giving him a dose of ego boost. Kenny Omega was never your friend, he doesn’t do friends. What he has is people he controls, people that don’t know any better.” You looked into his glassy eyes and felt your heart shatter into a million pieces. “But why?” he whispered. You sighed and stroked a thumb over his cheek, “Because… It’s the way he’s wired. There is no changing it. He lives in a fantasy world where he’s the author. Anyone who tries to break that? They get kicked to the curb.”

Adam looked like he wanted to deny it. The past few months he had made excuses for Kenny’s behaviour, hanging off every word that came from his partner’s mouth. The highs of being a great team seemed to balance out the suffering in Adam’s mind. However he wasn’t seeing like you saw it. You bore witness to Omega slowly breaking Adam down piece by piece, isolating him enabling him and making him dependent. There you were stood by for months, powerless to do anything. You gazed down for a moment to the table thinking about your next words and back up to him, “You don’t have to believe me now. I know it’s hard right now, it’s like your coming out of a fog and realizing what happened,” Adam perked up at this, “But you have to know, none of this is your fault. You were surrounded by people who told you weren’t good enough, tried to tear you down. Kenny saw how vulnerable you were and took advantage of that. But you know what the real kicker is?” Adam gave a questioning look, not ready to give a verbal answer yet. “You have every quality he wants and he hates it,” you started, “You’re strong, you’re talented, you’re kind, you swing a mean lariat..” His mouth quirked a little, a glimmer of hope before you continued, “But most of all Adam, you’re loved. People love you because you are you. They love you because you’re the loveable cowboy who kicks ass. Title or no title people are still going to love you. And cowboy? I love you too, all of you.”

The last statement shocked Adam and he made that evident in his change of expression. Before he could really absorb your speech you decided to give him just a little more, “He hurt you Adam, and it’s going to take a while to heal, but I’ll be here for every step. You’re worth so much more than what he makes you feel and I can’t wait until the day you realise that too.” You placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and stood up, “Are ready to get checked out?” You wanted to leave him be for a bit and really take in what you said. He stood up next to you and spoke for the first time, “Not yet.” 

Quite suddenly he ducked his head and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You couldn’t help but give a small smile into his mouth and kiss back. He pulled away and placed his forehead on yours, “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve the world Cowboy and I will tell you that everyday.”


End file.
